


I Found

by Psylxcke



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But let's just say Warren has wings tattooed on his back, But unfortunately Azazel is dead, F/F, F/M, I am really not good at tagging, Kurt is just Kurt but more adorable but unfortunately not blue, M/M, Okay let's try this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven is trying to be a good mother, Sex will be off screen lol, Slowish burn?, So Bear With me, Warren is a fighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psylxcke/pseuds/Psylxcke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren wasn't the one for being in a relationship anymore, not that commitment and forever crap, but unfortunately a certain German boy named Kurt Wagner changed all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to an Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here you go! The first chapter. I know you're probably thinking, why did we wait this long just for this many words. I am sorry it's just I wanted to get this out for you guys to finally and I tried to make it sound good and revised it myself but please tell me if there is any errors. Love ya!

Warren wasn't the one for the being in relationships, he wasn't one for the _forever_ bullshit. To him it was just bring home a guy or girl and fuck them until they can't remember their names, the next the person would leave and never see the blonde ever again. The thing is that Warren was in a relationship once upon a time, with a beautiful violet headed girl. Elizabeth was her name but preferred Betsy, they were like the star couple in high school and you would think that they would be together for ever. After graduation Warren just wasn't feeling it anymore, he didn't feel the spark or the love anymore between Betsy and him; of course she felt the same way and parted on good terms. Which lead us to now, four years later and here is Warren standing in the boxing ring pounding his gloved fist into his opponent's face, the crowd was chanting his nickname _Angel_ as he finally landing the finally knock out blow to the guys face. Warren stood there as the crowd cheered and the referee counted the ten, blood was dripping from Warren's nose and the gash on his cheek was stung but he ignored it and let his crew jump all over him with excitement.

-1 hour ago-

"Guy I really don't vant to be here," Kurt whined out, before continuing. "Vhy don't we go see that new star wars movie?"  
Jean rolled her eyes playfully and wrapped her hand around Kurt's arm, she and the others knew that the boy doesn't like to see any violence but since it was Scott’s 18th birthday they figured why not go see a fight. Kurt was not a happy camper at all when arrived, he was sitting next to a loud drunk who smelled of urine and cigarettes. On the right of him Jubilee was going on about the fighter they called Angel, supposedly he was undefeated but Jubes doubted since the other fighter was way more bigger than Angel. Behind the duo Scott, Jean, and Ororo were so close to each other in heated whispered that they were practically on Scott's lap, Jubilee rolled her eyes and patted Kurt's knee.  
"Hey let's just see what this fight is about then if you still don't like it we can leave, okay?" She reassured with a calm smile. Kurt nodded and faced forward at the opponents entered the ring.  
Saying Kurt was in love was a major understatement, but he did have the hots for Angel when he first laid eyes on him, when the blonde entered the ring he automatically took of his jacket and shirt which made Kurt flushed darkly, then when Angel turned with his back facing Kurt the boy gasped. Angel wings were tattooed on his back, Kurt was so mesmerize by them he just wanted to climb into the ring and touch them, Kurt snapped out of it and focused on the fight. In the fifth round Kurt was up on his feet cheering for the Angel, his friends were shocked to see it but smiled when they realized just why he was cheering. When Angel won the german boy leaped into the air screaming the fighter's name, he turned quickly to see his friends sitting their looking at him with amused looks on their face.  
"Did y'all see that?! Engel von!" He screamed with a huge smile on his face, Jubilee laughed and stood up.  
"Well I guess I was wrong about him. Let's go eat I am sure you are hungry." She replied guiding Kurt out of the building.  
Kurt was still ecstatic about the fight and Angel, he wanted to meet the handsome fighter and congratulate him but Kurt was too shy and a bit scared. The group ended up at some diner, they sat at a booth shared a big plate chili cheese fries Kurt wasn't a huge fan of them but he was starving to theu would suffice for him. Scott flicked his balled up straw wrapper at Kurt getting his attention, the boy scowled at Scott.  
"Look your Angel is here Kurt." Scott teased, he was always like that with Kurt.  
Jubilee jumped to Kurt’s defense. “Scott leave him alone. You were the same way with Jean when y'all first met remember?”  
Scott blushed looking away, Kurt remember when Scott first met Jean. He was with Ororo at the time so but what Scott didn't know was that his girlfriend had the hots for the redhead herself. Which leads here with the three in their polyamorous relationship, and Jubilee herself was with Peter the silver haired boy who was desperately in love with her. Then there is Kurt Wagner, the boy with no love life. Don't get him wrong he has tried before but they didn't really end well which made Kurt feel like he wasn't worth anyone's time. So he usually stuck with being at home reading all the Harry Potter books and listening to his mom talk about his Uncle Charles who brags about this guy he's dating who so happens to be Peter’s dad. Kurt's father died in a car accident a few years ago so that really brought down the boy’s self-esteem drastically, he is out of high school still living with his mother and has no job. Raven had to lend him money just to go out with his friends, and she said ‘Kurt just have fun okay?’ He nodded and walked out.  
“No I'm serious he is at the bar, just turn around.” Kurt sighed and turned around, his eyes widen at the sight of the handsome fighter. He was eating a burger with a tranquil look on his face, butterfly bandage lining down the cut on in his cheek. The fighter turned to look at Kurt who was still staring at him, Warren couldn't help but smile at the Kurt who quickly turned away blushing a profusely. Warren smirked and turned back to his food and kept eating, he had to admit the boy was really cute and adorable when blushed. What he didn't know was that the cute boy was walking to him still blushing.  
“Uh h-hi, you vere very good in the ring tonight Engle.” Kurt stuttered out, gosh he was such a loser.  
Warren turned smiling at Kurt, the boy had a german accent which made Warren jr. a little excited. “Thank you but call me Warren, I only prefer Angel in the ring.” He replied.  
“Ja, sorry vout that...Varren.”  
The blonde chuckled at how Kurt pronounced his name with the accent, but what caught Warren’s attention was the boy’s lips. They were so plump that he just wanted to bite them and see what kind of sounds came out of the Kurt’s mouth.  
“Vell yeah that’s all I veally vanted to tell you, I'll just let you go back to eating.”  
With that Kurt turned around to walk back but a hand clamped around his wrist making him turn around, Warren gave the boy a smile and let go of his wrist.  
“I didn't get your name…”  
“Kurt. Kurt Wagner.” Kurt said with a smile.  
“Well then Kurt it was nice to meet you, and thank you for coming to see me fight tonight. Maybe I need to show off a little more next time I fight.” Warren stood up throwing a twenty on the bar, the smile still on his face.

Kurt watched Warren turn to him and brush his fingers under Kurt’s chin.  
“See you around, Kurt.” He says then walks out smirking.  
Let's just say that Kurt was really in need of some loving right now and especially with that Angel that just walked out of the diner. Unbeknownst to Kurt his friends saw the whole thing and were proud of their little adorable shy friend. When Kurt walked back they were all cheering for him which earned them a few looks from other customers but they ignored them and went on to teasing Kurt. Even Jubilee couldn't help but tease him either, if Peter was there then Kurt would be blushing all the way home.

Arriving home Kurt was greeted by his Uncle Charles, telling by the drink in his hand the man was a bit drunk. Kurt walked in and his mother popped out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.  
“Did you have fun?” She asked.  
“Ummm ja, just vatched the new star vars movie. _Really_ good movie, I going to my room good night!” Kurt was really bad at lying but Raven didn't push for the truth so she sighed walking back into the kitchen. Upon reaching his room he was greeted by Peter who was jamming out to his old portable cassette player. The older boy waved at Kurt and place his headphone around his neck.  
“Okay dude tell me what happened. Jubes told me about this Angel guy y'all saw at a fight, she said you were fawning all over him and then you finally had the courage to talk to him? Way to go buddy! What did he say? Was he like “Please let me take you home and caress your supple body all night baby.”?” Peter said all in one breath, Kurt rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed next to the other boy.  
“No Peter I just congratulated him on win tonight, and his name is Warren.”  
“Oh so you guys are on a first name basis now?”  
Okay now Peter was just teasing Kurt, he was always like this with him. Being that big brother that Kurt never had, when Kurt's father died Peter ran quickly to his house and held the crying boy close. After spending a few years with each other they just had this bond. Kurt sighed pushing Peter’s talking and focused on the thought of Warren’s handsome face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr: http://theboyonfire0.tumblr.com/
> 
> Especially for some visuals of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit a fluff and cuteness I guess? Lol just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy and if there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments or of you think I should fix some things.

To say that Warren didn't thinking about Kurt would be mendacious, he was totally thinking about him. As jogged down the streets of Genosha he thought of the boy’s flushed face and the cute smile he sprouted. Warren could feel himself start to smile, it was weird how that they he doesn't even know anything about Kurt but here we thinking about him. He had to see Kurt again but where would he find him, he did get his name so looking the boy up would be easy but not really since Warren doesn't know if Kurt has any social media.  
Entering his apartment Warren stripped off his shirt letting the cool air hit his wet chest, grabbing a bottle water from the fridge he took a large gulp. He was glad he didn't have any fights this week so it would just be a chill week. Laying down on the sofa and pulled out his phone and started his search, he started with Facebook but no luck, then Twitter which ended up with nothing. Finally, Warren’s luck took a turn when he finally found the boy’s Tumblr. Scrolling through the shy boy’s blog Warren was surprised to see nothing but cute bunnies. So Kurt was a rabbit person and a person who definitely like the color red, Warren smiled as he was about to leave the blog but a new post popped up and it was of selfie Kurt took of his friends and himself. They were at the same diner from last night, a voice in Warren’s head was telling him to go see Kurt again but another one was telling him to remember what he promised himself a long time ago. The blonde boy groaned locking his phone and tossing to the side, sometimes he hated his promise but he wasn't one for breaking them whatever the reason. He sighed as he headed for a shower, Warren was totally not gonna go to the diner.  
Okay that was a lie, Warren did end up going to the diner after all. I mean the boy couldn't resist at all with his brain calling him an ‘idiot’ and his heart saying ‘you made the right choice’. Entering the diner he played it cool and sat at a booth which was basically two booths down from where Kurt and his friends were sitting. He glanced up to get a look at Kurt, he was wearing a red sweater which complemented his pale skin and dark hair that actually had blue streaks on some places Warren just noticed maybe they were new. The waitress from the other day walked up to him but he flagged her away with his hand, she scoffed and walked away. Warren was to focused on staring at Kurt’s features that he didn't even notice that he was looking at Warren with wide eyes. Warren’s coughed looking away as if nothing happened but he knew he got caught staring. He looked back and was now being stared at by five pair of eyes, except Kurt who was looking down at the table.  
“Um hi.” He nods, the girl with the red hair replies.  
“Care to sit with us?”  
“Yeah come sit with us ‘Warren’” the boy with the glasses teases. The redhead slaps his arm earning a yelp in reply.  
“Excuse Scott he is just being a loser. But please come sit with us we don't bite well Kurt does but not hard.”  
“Jean!”  
Warren chuckled as Kurt told Jean something in german, the blonde stood and and walked to them pulling a chair from an empty table with him. Placing the chair at the end of the booth he sat down and smiled. Kurt leaned towards Warren blushing, he smelled really good; not that Warren smelled him or anything which by the way a huge lie.  
“I am very sorry avout my friends they are really annoying.” Kurt whispers smiling, Warren chuckled and replied.  
“Nah it's cool, I've had worse friends that would actually tell the person that I actually like them.”  
Kurt giggle making Warren’s heart swell with how adorable that giggle was. He sighed and opened his speak but was interrupted by Scott.  
“You guys haven't been sitting next to each other for five minutes and y'all are already whispering and giggling together? Wow. Anyways allow me to introduce the group. I am Scott Summers.”  
He then points to the redhead, “this is Jean Grey.” Then at a girl with a pure white mohawk. “That is Ororo Munro and the girl over there is Jubilee and her boyfriend Peter.”  
The group says hello and Warren just nods with a smile. For the next hour the group was getting to know Warren and how he became a fighter, but during the whole time Warren would get a glimpse at Kurt who just sat there quietly with a soft smile on his face. He had to admit that Kurt’s friends were actually cool especially Peter who had that cocky sense of humor.  
Kurt was dying on the inside, Warren was actually sitting next to him laughing and talking to his friends like they've been friends for awhile. Not that Kurt was complaining but actually he was doing the opposite, he was happy even though he didn't really show it but he was. It was then that Warren looked at his phone and frowned, he sighed and stood up.  
“Well guys I have to go, my trainer is making practice tonight. It was really great meeting y'all.” He says in that tone of voice where he didn't seem to happy about leaving. Then he stopped and looked at Kurt who looked up at him with those damn doe eyes, Warren pulled out his phone.  
“Hey un can I give you my number?” He asked shyly.  
Kurt blushed but nodded pulling out his phone. “Ja.” Warren took the phone from him and placed his number in the boy’s phone.  
Handing the phone back to Kurt and said he final goodbye and left the diner, not to mention with a smile in his face. Back at the diner Kurt was staring at Warren’s name that was placed into his phone, he was afraid that if he blinked the name would just disappear. Ororo spoke over the silence between the group.  
“Well are you going to text him” he asked with her strong kenyan accent.  
“Yeah you should text me like now.” Scott butted in.  
“No no no. I vill vait for a couple of days to text him.”  
Well apparently that couple of days turned into a week, not that Warren was counting or anything but he was kind of getting impatient. He would be in the shower then hear his phone ding, let's just say Warren almost broke his leg. But unfortunately those text never turned out to be Kurt, instead they were his trainer telling him he had a fight coming up. One day Warren was just doing some his early work out sessions when his phone dinged, his heart lurched but ignored it because he knew it was probably someone else. But he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was finally Kurt texting him. Dropping from the bar he walked over to his phone, he picked it up and saw the text he wanted to see.  
‘Hey’  
‘It's me Kurt.’  
Warren smiled but on the inside he was throwing a party, okay how is he going to respond.  
‘Hey, How are you? Didn't think you would text me at all.’  
He was hesitant to hit send but it was like Warren had no control of his hand that he hit send. Now he had to play the waiting game, he sat on the sofa looking at his phone with sweat dripping down his forehead; maybe it was from the pulls ups he did or whether he just offended Kurt. When he finally got a text back Warren sighed in relief.  
‘Ja, sorry about that I was nervous.’  
‘But I am doing good, yourself?’  
Warren has never typed to fast in his entire life.  
‘Nah no need to be nervous. That's good and well I am doing great now that you texted me. Would it seem weird that I was actually waiting for you to text me?’  
‘No it would not seem weird.’  
After that they never stopped texting each other, once Kurt would wake up he would see a random text from Warren like asking what types of pasta would work best turkey meat. Or sometimes he would get pictures of Warren in different outfits asking for his opinion. But let's just say that Kurt never saves the pictures of Warren (that's was a lie). Other times they would have a deep conversation about things, about Warren’s life before fighting or about Kurt’s father. Peter was the first one to point out that Kurt was starting to be very open more, he would smile more or actually have a full blown conversation to his friends. Of course his friends and family have noticed that it was Peter who finally brought it up over dinner.  
“Dude what's been making you so happy?”  
Kurt looked up from his phone with a smile on his face. “Vhat do you mean?”  
“You've been more...open lately like I don't know how to explain it but you've just been more...your old self.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes playfully then looked at his mother who had a smile on her face, then at his Uncle Charles and his boyfriend Erik. He was starting to blush to say the least but put a brave face on.  
“I umm you vemeber that guy from the diner?”  
“Oh the fig-”  
“Ja, that von.” Kurt interrupted him quickly.  
“So you finally texted him? Dude that's awesome!” Peter raised he glass of soda to him then took a drink.  
“What's he like?” His mother asked. “I want to know all about this guy who is making my son happy.”  
“Ah yes we would also like to know.” Charles butted in on his and Erik’s behalf.  
“Mama” the blushing boy groaned out, Raven laughed.  
“Okay Kurt you don't have to tell me but you will later on. Then I can tell Charles who will then tell Erik.”  
Kurt groaned out and hit his head on the table wishing it would knock him unconscious just to avoid the talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler, some fluff I guess?

    It's been a total of three weeks that Kurt and Warren have been talking, and in those three weeks they have just been texting. Warren would send pictures of his bruises or cuts from his recent fights, and of course Kurt would get worried but he didn't show it in the text. Sometimes Raven would peek into her son’s room and catch him giggling and smiling at the phone, she would smile and thank whoever the guy was that made her baby boy smiles again.

 

Warren: We should talk on the phone instead of text.

 

Warren: Gotta admit that my thumbs are starting to hurt :p

 

Kurt giggled, a wide smile on his face as he typed back.

 

_ Kurt: You don't want to hear my stupid accent. You probably wouldn't understand it over the phone. _

 

After a few minutes Kurt’s phone dinged, this time it wasn't from Warren but Ororo.

 

**_Ororo: Kuuuuurrrtttt! You will not believe who I saw a few seconds ago._ **

 

_ Kurt: Who?????? _

 

**_Ororo: Your mom._ **

 

The boy rolled his eyes playfully and typed back.

 

_ Kurt: Okay? she is doing errands. _

 

**_Ororo: Apparently not! She is having lunch with a guy, a very dorky but cute guy._ **

 

    Okay that made Kurt smile a bit, finally his mother was moving past from her husband's death. It took her awhile because of Kurt and now that her son is fine she can finally move on. But when Ororo said it was a dorky but cute guy Kurt automatically knew that it was Hank McCoy, one of Charles’ friends. Kurt had only met Hank a couple of times, and he was very nice but also had an obvious huge crush on his mother for a long time but being the nice gentleman he was Hank kept his distance. I guess since his father died he thought it was his time to shine and Kurt doesn't blame the man for finally going to his mother because she really deserved it. The dinging of his phone brought him out of his thoughts, looking down it was a message from Warren.

 

Warren: I really don't mind at all. It's not like I've never heard your accent before which BTW is very cute when your w’s become v’s.

 

Warren: cool*

 

    Kurt snorted at Warren’s attempt to fix his mistake. He was about to text back when Peter bursted into his room, strands of his silver hair stuck to his forehead showing making Kurt assume that Peter ran all the way here. 

“Peter? Vhat happened?” Kurt asked, starting to worry.

“Dude…..dad….getting,” Peter said in between breaths, he then continued. “My dad asked Charles to….marry him.”

    Kurt’s eyes widen at what he heard Peter say to him, his uncle Charles was engaged with Peter’s dad. It was bound to happen but not so soon, Kurt looked at Peter who was still trying to catch his breath. Kurt grabbed the water bottle he had on his desk and handed it to Peter who downed it in one gulp, the silver hair boy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and let out a long sigh.

“So yeah my dad proposed to Charles and I guess it was now I'm going to have a step dad.” Peter sat on Kurt’s bed and closed his eyes. “Aren't you a bit freaked that we are officially becoming family?”

“Vhy vould be freaked? You've alvays been familie.” Kurt reassured with a smile, Peter couldn't help but smile. 

Then it hit Kurt, he forgot to text Warren back. He grabbed his phone and saw that there was a text from Ororo and Warren. He read Ororo’s first, which made him roll his eyes.

 

**_Ororo: Update: Your mother and cute nerdy are kissing. I repeat. Kissing._ **

 

He then read Warren’s.

 

Warren: I understand if you don't want too. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable about it.

 

    It wasn't that Kurt was uncomfortable about talking on the phone but this is Warren we are talking about. A insanely hot blond guy who is also a fighter for god sakes. He makes Kurt blush just with a picture and the guy doesn't have his shirt off. If Kurt was going to get close to Warren then he was gonna have to stop being the shy little shit he was and talk to him in the phone. He looked at Peter who was now on his phone probably texting Jubilee. Maybe he will do it later tonight.

 

_ Kurt: No it's fine. Can you call me later on tonight? Say around 12? _

 

    Kurt hit send and tossed his phone aside and laid down on the bed next to Peter, he would talk to his mom about her date later but in the meantime he and Peter would just lounge around listening to music or just talking.

 

     Warren frowned at the clock, it was on 10 o’clock and two hours were going to take a really long time in Warren’s head. If he was going to wait he was gonna have to occupy himself until midnight. He got up from his couch and turned off the television. The blonde boy looked at the punching bag that hung from his ceiling, Warren did have an upcoming fight so maybe a little practice wouldn't hurt. Maybe during his phone call with Kurt he can invite the boy to see his fight. 

 

    At midnight, Warren stood outside on his patio. The cool breeze hitting his face as he looked at phone, his thumb hovering over the call button on Kurt’s number. Warren was really nervous, yes he has talked to the boy face to face before but this was different. They were more close than before so their conversations would be different. Looking at Kurt’s name Warren just grew a pair and tapped the call button, he placed the phone to ear and heard it ring for a few seconds then Kurt’s voice spoke.

_ “Varren?”  _ The blonde boy smiled. “Kurt.”

_ “Hi.” _

“Hi.”

They were silent for a few seconds, Warren was gonna speak but Kurt cut him off.

_ “How are you?” _

“I am doing great, just finished taking a shower. Yourself?”

_ “I vas just finishing talking to my mama. You vill never believe vhat happened today.” _

Warren smiled at how the boy’s voice jumped up.

“What?”

_ “Peter’s vater asked my uncle Charles to marry him.” _

“Are you serious? What was Peter’s reaction?”

_ “Vell...he vas a little freaked out.” _

    They both let out soft laughs and then got silent, it wasn't that awkward silent but more of a comfortable silence. They then continued to talk till two in the morning, hearing the yawn coming from Kurt’s side of the phone Warren figured it was time to end the call.

“It's getting late and I know you are sleepy”

_ “Ja...it vas really nice to finally talk to you on the phone.” _

“Well I am glad you thought it was nice. Hey um can I ask you something?”

_ “Of course Varren.” _

    Warren sighed, this was the moment of truth. He didn't know why he was nervous because he was just gonna ask Kurt to come to his fight. No turning back now.

“Would you like to come see my fight on Friday? I mean if you're not busy of course it's just I would really like to see you there and it would mak-”

Kurt giggled causing to Warren to stop rambling, god did he like that giggle.

_ “Varren. Ja I vould love to go see your fight.” _

“Great! I'll let the guy in front you are going. Just give them your name and they will let you in.”

_ “Okay...good night Varren.” _

Warren frowned, he didn't want this conversation to end but he rather the restless one instead of Kurt.

“Night Kurt.”

__ Then Kurt hung up, Warren tossed the phone on the table next to his bed and he laid down with a huge smile on his face. In his mind he was having a battle with himself. It was like the promise he made years ago was starting to just disappear. And to honest he really didn't care because all that mattered now was this adorable German boy was starting fill his heart. Warren fell asleep just thinking about Kurt’s voice and giggles.

 

     The next day, Kurt sat across from Raven at the island in the kitchen. He still needed go talk to her about yesterday when we was secretly on a date with Hank McCoy. Kurt was going to talk to her about it yesterday night but just avoided it because of how happy she looked, he didn't want to put her on the spot. So how was he gonna do this? Well by just bringing Hank into a conversation then slipping it in there.

 

“Mama?” Kurt starts off, Raven turned to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I vas thinking, have you talked to Mr. McCoy recently?”

Raven froze in her spot, Kurt formed a smile on his face.

“Because I think you should Mama, he’s a very good man.”

“no no no...as much as he is a good guy I really don’t thi-”  Kurt cut her off.

“Mama! Ororo told me she saw you and Mr. McCoy eating lunch together.”

“Oh…”

“And it's okay, you don't need to keep hiding the fact that you finally got over papa’s death. It's been four years already and you deserve to move on.” Kurt explains, giving his mom a warm smile.

 

    Raven has tears pricking at her eyes and when she blinks a tears slides out. She walks to her son and pulls him into a tight embrace, Kurt wraps his arms around her breathing in his mother’s perfume. It's been awhile since they've been this close, before it was just silent and Kurt spent most of his time in his room or in the backyard on the old swing set Azazel built for Kurt when he was little.

 

“I love you, my baby boy.” Raven whispers.

 

“I love you too, mama.” Kurt replies.

 

__

  



End file.
